


Not all Witch Hexes are Bad

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Double Penetration, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Jimmy Novak, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Twincest, Twink Dean, Witch Curses, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Prompt: De-aged Dean being fucked by Cas and Jimmy.Reverse!Verse of angel Dean being cursed and ending up in a de-aged, twink body. The hunter twins have one weakness. Hot as fuck twinks...





	Not all Witch Hexes are Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon on Tumblr for this amazingly hot and fun prompt!!!

Dean stumbles into the twins’ hotel room with a wild look on his face. He hears water running in the bathroom and knows one of them is washing up from their latest hunt. 

“Stupid fucking witches,” Dean mutters as he slams the door. 

Jimmy sits up from the bed and looks at him. It’s like he’s frozen in place, just staring at Dean.

“What? Stop fucking staring, Jimmy!” Dean demands as he walks further into their room. 

“Cas?” Jimmy calls out as his voice breaks, eyes still glued on Dean.

Cas walks into the room and tilts his head in the way that always makes Dean smile. This time is no different.

“I don’t understand,” Cas starts. “We took care of the witch before we left. What happened to you, Dean?”

“Stupid fucking witches. There was of course a second one that you two missed and I took care of. But right before I could smite her ass, she hexed me!” Dean flops down next to Jimmy, who is still staring at Dean. “And the fuck is going on with Jimmy? Is he having a stroke?”

“He’s in shock,” Cas says dryly. “Are you stuck like this?”

“Nah,” Dean quickly assures. “Twenty-four hour spell. I’m stuck in this de-aged body until it wears off and that includes not having access to my grace so I’d really appreciate it if you two could stay out of harm's way until then.”

Jimmy finally comes out of his comatose state and Dean watches as his face lights up with a giant grin. “Alright, Cassie. We only have twenty-four hours. I say we don’t waste them.”

Castiel stalks towards the bed kneels down at Dean’s feet. “Agreed,” he says as he begins to peel off Dean’s shoes and socks. 

Jimmy begins peppering Dean’s neck with open mouth kisses and light nips. Dean tilts his head and gives him better access. Everything feels so heightened and electric without access to his grace. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean groans as Jimmy bites down on his shoulder. “Why are you doing this? You’ve both been so reluctant to my advances before. What changed?”

Cas sits up and looks up at Dean through his eye lashes. “We couldn’t really wrap our mind around the fact that you’re an angel who would want to be with us.” Cas shrugs but continues. “But now we literally can’t help ourselves.”

“Call us a couple of sinners because you’re officially Cassie and I’s weakness. A cute as fuck twink.”

Dean rolls his eyes almost as dramatically as Cas usually does. “You’re kidding right? I’ve been trying to get with you both for years and all it took was changing my vessel a bit?”

“Maybe our eyes have finally been opened?” Jimmy asks sheepishly.

Dean looks at them both before nibbling on his bottom lip. “I want this. I really do. But I don’t know if we can do this once and then go back to pretending we don’t have something special.”

Cas squeezes his thigh before gently saying, “We can’t either. This is too real for us too, Dean.”

“Fuck. I love you guys. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable but I do.”

“We love you too, dumbass.” Jimmy says with a chuckle. “Now less talking, more kissing.”

Before Dean can respond, a hand jerks the back of his head forward until his lips are planted against Jimmy’s. Dean gasps in surprise only to find a very talented tongue inside his mouth. He sinks into the kiss and lets his mind go blank with pleasure. He’s wanted this for so long, it’s overwhelming.

“Fuck. You two are so hot together,” Cas whispers as he takes off his own shirt. Dean makes a whimpering sound at the back of his throat. 

Dean pulls back and his lips are instantly covered again, this time by Cas’ lips. As he’s kissing Cas with everything he has, Jimmy begins unbuttoning his flannel and shrugging it off of Dean’s shoulders. Both twins shimmy out of their jeans. 

Cas slowly begins kissing down Dean’s cheek until he’s nuzzling Dean’s neck. Dean feels the warmth of Jimmy kneeling behind him. 

“Let up a second, Cassie,” Jimmy says before lifting up Dean’s undershirt. Cas nods and gets back on his knees in order to help Dean out of his pants and boxers. He’s completely naked and at the mercy of the twins and he’s never felt more turned on. 

“Stand up, baby,” Cas whispers from his knees. 

Dean does as he’s asked and looks down at Cas. The sight of him on his knees makes his dick impossibly harder. His eyes widen when he feels Jimmy kneel behind him. 

“Fuck, Dean. Your body is so smooth and small. It’s making me so fucking hot.” Jimmy says from behind him while running his hands up and down the back of his thighs.

“You’re the perfect twink, Dean. And it’s all for us,” comes from Cas as he touches Dean’s flat stomach. 

“Please,” Dean whimpers even though he has no idea what he’s asking for. 

“Don’t worry, babe, Cassie and I will take good care of you. Trust us, gorgeous.”

Dean nods his head vigorously and waits for the twins’ lead. Jimmy grabs his hips and turns him around. He looks down into Jimmy’s blue eyes which are dilated with lust. Dean’s bottom lip gets stuck between his teeth as he waits for their instruction. 

Jimmy taps his right leg and whispers, “Put your foot over my shoulder and hold it up on the bed.”

Dean does as he’s told and has a brief moment of self-consciousness before it's gone when his cock is engulfed with wet heat. Dean moans and his head falls back to look up at the ceiling. “Oh fuck!” Dean cries. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. 

Cas’ hands start down at his ankles and slowly run upwards, kneading his muscles and making him relax even further in the twins’ hands. When Cas gets to his ass, he pulls Dean’s cheeks apart and blows softly against his hole. Dean feels his hole flutter before something soft and wet touches it.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Dean’s knees shake and his hands grip Jimmy’s hair tight to stay standing. The dual sensations of Jimmy swallowing his cock and Cas licking his hole is too much. Dean can’t take it. His balls tighten and his muscles shake. 

“Jimmy! Cas! Oh fuck!” Dean screams as he comes down Jimmy’s throat. Once every drop is swallowed, both twins back off. They stand and hold Dean between them as he slowly comes back to himself. 

The twins begin to pepper kisses on either side of his neck again and Dean can do nothing but let them. It’s perfect. 

“Come lay with us, baby. We’re not done with you yet,” Jimmy says with a smirk. 

Dean finds himself shuffling after Jimmy onto the bed with Cas moving behind him. Jimmy lifts him and places him into his lap so that he’s got a leg on each side of Jimmy’s hips. 

“You’re so little. I love being able to manhandle you, Dean,” Jimmy murmurs.

Dean leans forward and kisses Jimmy. Where before their kisses were fast and hard, this time they’re sensual. Dean feels all of Jimmy’s tenderness in the kiss. 

Cas’ hands skim down his shoulders, down his back, and land on his ass cheeks. He massages nice and slow until Dean is breaking the kiss with Jimmy to moan, long and low. Cas leans past Dean’s shoulder to pull Jimmy into a kiss.

Dean watches the twins kiss and his dick slowly grows hard again. 

“Let me see your tongues,” Dean demands in a husky voice.

The twins slightly turn their heads until their cheeks are touching as they continue to kiss. Dean stares as their tongues dance against each other. 

Cas breaks the kiss and moves so he’s sitting behind Dean again. He hears the click of a bottle and feels a slick finger touch his hole. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean grits through his clenched teeth. 

“Shhh,” Jimmy soothes as he rubs up and down Dean’s spine. “Just do what feels good, Dean.”

Dean gently thrusts his hips down, rubbing him hard cock against Jimmy’s. Pleasure shoots up his spine and makes him release the breath he was holding. 

“Oh Jimmy,” Dean whines as the twin under him flicks Dean’s nipple. 

Dean continues to rub his cock against Jimmy’s. This time when a slick finger touches his hole,  
he rides back against it. Cas’ finger breeches Dean’s hole, making Dean shudder with pleasure. He continues to rock forward against Jimmy’s cock and then back onto Cas’ finger all the while both twins whisper praises. 

Cas slowly adds a second and then a third, stretching Dean’s hole to make him ready. Cas leans forward and sucks hard on the side of Dean’s neck, leaving a large hickey, branding Dean as his.

“Okay, Dean. Lean forward towards Jimmy for me.” Dean does as Cas asks. He feels the blunt head of Jimmy’s cock at his hole and he tenses up again. 

“Hey, you’re alright. Take a deep breath,” Jimmy whispers as both twins’ roam their hands over Dean’s body. The feel of four hands massaging his tension away soothes Dean enough for him to relax. “When you’re ready, slowly ease back.”

Dean nods his head before letting out a long breath. He slowly eases himself back. There’s a tiny bit of resistance before the head pops through the ring of his ass. 

“Dean, holy fuck! You’re ass is so tight around my cock, baby,” Jimmy says as he throws his head back in pleasure. 

The sight of Jimmy below him pushes Dean to slide further down his cock. The feeling of being this full is out of this world. As Dean slowly pushes down, Jimmy’s cock touches his prostate and Dean moans in abandonment. He feels his walls grip Jimmy’s cock in a vice grip and his body lights up with pleasure. Streams of cum fly from his cock and shoot all over Jimmy’s stomach and chest.

Once Dean is fully seated in Jimmy’s lap, he takes a moment to calm his breathing and pulsing heart. Two strong arms wrap around his midsection from behind and Cas is nibbling at his neck right below his ear.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Cas softly says right against his ear. Dean breaks out in goosebumps feeling Cas’s lips. “When you’re ready, start riding my brother’s cock.”

Cas lets go and leans forward so he can kiss Jimmy’s neck. He latches on and sucks a bruise into Jimmy’s skin, branding him just like he’d done to Dean. Jimmy lets out a long moan and it stirs Dean into action. He slowly lifts himself up, feeling every inch of Jimmy slide out of him before slowly falling back down. He keeps going at this slow, torturous pace, watching Jimmy become more and more flustered. 

Dean feels powerful in this position. He’s led armies of angels but never before has he felt this in charge. Of course, Jimmy turns the tables quickly when he grabs Dean’s hips in a bruising grip and begins thrusting up into Dean. 

Dean throws his head back and cries, “Fuck Jimmy! Yes! Fuck, right there.” Dean’s dick begins to harden again as Jimmy nails his prostate over and over again. 

“Slow down a bit, Jimmy,” Cas says to his twin. Before Dean can question why, he feels his hole being stretched even further as Cas presses a finger alongside Jimmy’s cock. 

“Holy shit!” Dean pants as a second finger is added. He leans down and buries his face at the crook of Jimmy’s neck, panting against his sweat covered skin. He licks a strip and is rewarded with the salty taste of Jimmy. 

Cas slowly adds a third finger and it’s almost too much for Dean. Dean suddenly pulls off of Jimmy’s cock. He pants and whimpers at the feeling of being so completely empty. 

Jimmy’s brows furrow and he asks, “Are you okay, Dean? Was it too much?”

“Did we hurt you, baby?” Cas asks.

Dean shakes his head. He waits to raise his head until he’s got his breathing under control. “I’m okay. It was just too overwhelming. I was about to come again,” he says sheepishly. 

Jimmy’s face breaks into a smile and he kisses Dean hard. Dean bites down hard on Jimmy’s lip before pulling back and kissing Cas. Jimmy wipes his hair away from his sweaty forehead before shuffling further up the bed so he is sitting up against the headboard.

“Come here, my angel boy,” Jimmy says in a seductive voice that makes Dean’s dick twitch. 

Dean crawls up Jimmy’s body until he’s straddling his lap again. As Cas is adding more lube to Jimmy’s cock, Jimmy flips Dean around so he’s facing the same way as Jimmy. With his back against Jimmy’s chest he feels secure and safe in Jimmy’s arms. Jimmy’s hands run down the planes of his stomach slowly.

“Fuck, Dean. I love this twink body so fucking much. I love your other body too but this one is perfect,” Jimmy says right in his ear before nipping his earlobe.

Jimmy lines his cock up to Dean’s hole and he sits down again. Dean rest his head back against Jimmy’s shoulder and Jimmy begins to grind up into Dean. Cas crawls forward until he’s kneeling right in front of Dean. He reaches forward and pulls Cas into a bruising kiss. 

“You think you’re ready for more, angel?” Cas asks as he slathers his cock with lube. 

Dean’s eyes go wide before he vigorously nods his head. “Hell yes! Please.”

Jimmy grabs Dean’s legs right behind his knees and swings his legs up into the air. In this position he’s completely at the mercy of these two hunters. There’s nothing for him to do but enjoy them using his body. 

“Deep breath,” Cas whispers as he gently places the head of his cock against Dean’s hole. Dean takes in a giant breath. “Now let it out, baby.” He does as Cas asks and as he exhales, Cas pushes forward in one long movement until he’s buried inside Dean alongside his brother. 

“Fuck! Oh shit!” Jimmy cries into Dean’s ear. 

Dean whimpers as the brothers begin to violently kiss beside his head. He’s in a twin sandwich and he never wants to leave. His hole feels stretched and filled in the most exhilarating way and his cock is rubbing up against Castiel’s stomach. 

Cas pulls back and looks into Dean’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good. I’m great. I’m amazing. I’m so incredibly overwhelmed.”

Jimmy huffs in amusement and the movement backs his cock jerk inside Dean. Dean moans as his cock twitches in response. “Please move, Cas.”

Cas nods and ever so slowly pulls out only to slam his cock back in hard. 

“Cassie, I’m not gonna last very long,” Jimmy groans.

All three of them are panting, sweating, and flushed. Cas stops his hard thrusts and slowly grinds his cock against Dean’s prostate. With the pressure of two cocks inside him along with the friction of Cas’ belly against his cock, Dean loses himself in a third orgasm. His channel becomes impossibly tighter and both twins moan in pleasure. 

Cas picks up the hard thrusts again once Dean is nothing more than a limp, sated pile of goo. They use his loose hole however they want.

“Fuck, Cas. Harder,” Jimmy pleads.

“I’m gonna come, Jimmy. Please, come with me,” Cas pants as he grabs Jimmy’s hand and squeezes. Cas bites down on Dean’s shoulder to muffle his scream as he comes inside of Dean. 

Jimmy throws his head back and screams as he follows his brother over the edge. 

All three slump against each other as they try to catch their breath. 

When Dean opens his eyes finally, Cas is smiling at him with a look of pure admiration. “You were perfect, Dean.” Cas slowly pulls out of Dean’s hole and stands up. “Slowly stand up and hold onto the headboard behind you for support.” 

Cas helps Dean shakily stand. Suddenly, his cock is being surrounded by a tight wet heat and Jimmy begins to eat his ass. The realization that the twins are cleaning their cum out of Dean makes him come for a fourth time. Tears stream down Dean’s cheeks as he’s overwhelmed with his orgasm and cums borderline painfully dry into Castiel’s mouth. 

Once the twins are done cleaning up their mess, they help Dean lay on his side. Jimmy spoons behind him while Cas lays chest to chest with Dean on the other side. They pet every part of his skin that they can touch and murmur praise until Dean’s eyelids grow heavy. 

“We love you, Dean.”

“I love you too. Both of you.”

Jimmy tilts Dean’s head to the side so they can look into each other’s eyes. “I know we just finished but when did you say this curse would wear off?”

Dean’s lips turn into a grin. “We’ve still got twenty hours or so.”

Cas tilts his face back towards him. “Well, what are we waiting for?”


End file.
